Sombría tarde de sol
by Halane
Summary: Tras la fría fachada de Robin, violentos sentimientos la empujan a tomar una decisión durante una hermosa tarde de sol, que se vuelve sombría dentro de su mente y su corazón. la clasficación va por el tema que trata


Hi! Bueno, os dejo aquí este producto de un día chof. Gracias a mi querida Sarita, que ha estado viendo el crecimiento de esta pequeña historia casi en directo :P No sé si es posible algo así, pero creo que podría suceder. Tratad de imaginar a Robin pensativa, mirando el océano... Nunca sabréis qué sucede en su mente, qué se esconde tras sus ojos azules, qué está dando vueltas en su interior, qué pasa detrás de su perfecta máscara...

* * *

**El sol brilla con toda su intensidad y fuerza en un bello cielo azul, el mar se ve más hermoso que nunca. Y sin embargo es como una especie de máscara. En el horizonte puedo ver cómo las olas se pierden desdibujadas y borrosas bajo unas nubes blancas desvaídas y débiles. ¿Quién dice que el cielo infinito tiene más belleza que esas pequeñas nubes que desaparecen y reaparecen como una neblina difusa en la fina línea en la que mar y cielo parecen unirse? Hoy preferiría un día de nubes, un día en el que el sol brillara menos y dejara espacio a otras cosas hermosas, un día no tan bello, un día en el que olas, nubes, cielo, sol, peces, monstruos y barco tuvieran igual protagonismo. No quiero que todo se esconda, que haya una sensación de infinita paz y soledad que en realidad no existe. ¿Para qué tener este momento si puedo ver cómo una tempestad se avecina en el horizonte? Una tempestad que aunque parece estar en otro mundo acaba llegando siempre, arrastrando todo a su paso, llevándose mi confianza, mi felicidad. Y mientras, mi cara sonríe, sonríe llevada simplemente por la costumbre. No quiero tener esta insincera sonrisa incoherente en los labios, pero está ahí, como tatuada, y aunque quiero llorar no puedo, aunque quiera reír no puedo, porque mis sentimientos están detrás de mi rostro, que los contiene como una pared inatravesable de inamovible complacencia. Y sólo puedo sonreír. Sólo puedo curvar más o menos los labios, acompañarlos o no del brillo de mis ojos. El viento cambia de dirección y me da en la cara, las olas le pegan al barco. ¿Siento el viento? Es difícil decirlo. Mueve mis cabellos, pasa por mi piel. Roza cada milímetro con fuerza, con suavidad. No sé decirlo. Es como si estuviera encerrada en una jaula. No sé si la celda es el lugar en que estoy o soy yo misma… Sólo sé que la llave se ha perdido en algún rincón oscuro de este mundo, que no hay fuga posible. Que mi vida siempre será así, y que aunque crea conocer la libertad por momentos es todo una mentira, porque nací encerrada en una existencia de obligada condena. A veces me pregunto¿morir será una solución? Ya viví suficiente, conocí bastante el mundo, conocí más desgracias de las que pensé que podía soportar y alegrías que lograron llenarme. Aprendí, descubrí, triunfé, fracasé. Todo está hecho ya. Si ahora llegara la muerte¿tendría realmente importancia? Quizás… Con un simple salto al mar… Al mar que atrae mis ojos como el norte a una brújula… Me asomo por encima de la balaustrada y de repente recuerdo algo. Aquí, en estas aguas, el norte no atrae a las brújulas. ¿Será por eso que mis ojos ya no miran al mar con la misma decisión fría de otras veces, de tantas otras ocasiones en las que me resistí a claudicar y entregar mi rendición a la vida? Y sin embargo sería capaz de hacerlo… En este momento no siento esa frialdad que me impulsaba, pero siento como un trance, como si algo me llamara desde otro lugar… Mis manos quieren tocar el agua salada, mi mente parece querer dejar de funcionar, mi corazón me grita que está cansado de latir… Y una corta agonía es un bajo precio para una eterna ausencia de todo esto… Las risas y gritos de los otros, festejando quién sabe qué en la cocina, ya no llegan a mis oídos. La madera del barco desapareció. Sólo veo el mar… El cielo… El horizonte… Las nubes borrosas… Esa fuerza desconocida que me llama y que tiene ahora la forma de una bruma nebulosa sin color ni consistencia que envuelve mis sentidos. Con un simple impulso de mis brazos todo habrá terminado… Y sé que por fuera me sigo viendo como siempre, imperturbable, con mi sonrisa en la cara, mis manos firmes, mis ojos enfocados. Que nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasa por mi mente… Y que aunque estuvieran todos aquí podría saltar, porque sería un movimiento repentino en el que no notarían nada de lo que llevo pensando todo este tiempo. Entonces todo sería como debe ser… Como si hubiera muerto ese día en Ohara con todos aquellos que significaban algo para mí, como yo quería. Y si estos son mis verdaderos camaradas, esos que me esperaban en el mar, sabrán aceptar mi decisión. Prefiero irme ahora creyendo que los he encontrado, que no estoy sola, que queda alguien llorando por mí, a seguir aquí encerrada en una prisión invisible, existiendo sin vivir apenas nada, como una esfinge plantada en una duna del desierto. Y lo hago, impulso mi cuerpo con brazos sobre esa casi atravesable barra de madera que es la frontera entre mi vida y mi muerte. Una mano fuerte, decidida, áspera pero agradable, atrapa mi hombro, impidiéndome tirarme. Un olor a realidad llega a mi mente… No tengo fuerzas para forcejear. Me giro con mi máscara rota y hecha pedazos por una solitaria y minúscula lágrima que atraviesa mi mejilla pálida. Una voz me saca definitivamente de mi ensoñación, una voz grave, algo ronca, dura, pero con un inconfundible fondo dulce en sus palabras bruscas, al tiempo que me gira. **

**- No es buena idea. Tendría problemas con los demás si te dejara ahogarte.**

**Toda la pantalla que había alzada entre la realidad y yo cae… Desaparece. El día llega otra vez a mí con toda su belleza. Oigo el sonido del mar, las risas, el piar de las gaviotas. El mundo me parece hermoso. Y con fuerza destaca el rostro que está frente al mío, preocupado, con el ceño fruncido, los labios en un gesto de perplejidad. Es una imagen real, mucho más consistente que todo lo demás, mucho más tangible que esa frase pensada para no delatar lo que su cara muestra claramente. Supongo que tengo que dar una explicación, aunque sus ojos penetrantes me dicen que, de alguna manera, lo sabe todo.**


End file.
